Kineceleran (Classic)
Kinecelerans are a species from the planet Kinet. Appearance Kinecelerans have blue faces and skin. They have long, prehensile tails that may or may not have black stripes on them. Their arms end in three fingered hands. Their feet have wheels on them, which enables them to travel quickly. They have white eyes (although XLR8 has green ones). Kinecelerans have masks which can cover their faces. They typically wear helmets, which are usually black, long, elliptical, and pointed at the top. These helmets can have visors or glasses, which are part of their biology and not mechanical. Kevin 11 Some Kinecelerans lack helmets, instead having alternate headwear covering their scalps. They have black lips, black facial markings, and black rings around their eyes. They have no pupils. Some Kinecelerans have claws instead of fingers. XLR8.png|XLR8 in the original series XLR8 OV2.png|XLR8 in Omniverse Xlr8 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as XLR8 Gwen XLR8 official.png|Gwen 10 as XLR8 ML-E.png|ML-E K8-EOV.png|K8-E Kineceleran4.png|N-D Kineceleran2.png|N-8 Kineceleran1.png|E-N Kineceleran5.png|DJ XLRCivi.png Ml-e mother.png|An adult female Kineceleran GREEN xlr8.jpg|An adult male Kineceleran Speedyquick.png|Speedyquick, a Dimension 23 Kineceleran Behavior Kinecelerans live their lives in a constant rush. They are gangly and naturally awkward. Kinecelerans are prone to acting without thinking. Kineceleran Hybrids Helen is more patient than normal Kinecelerans and thinks before acting. Powers and Abilities Kinecelerans are able to reach speeds of more than 500 miles per hour. This extreme speed comes from manipulating friction, enabling them to run up walls. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely halt to him. As such, he has also been proven to think and react at a rate required to maintain such high speeds.The Unnaturals Kinecelerans are able to create tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at high speeds.The Frogs of War: Part 2 Kinecelerans have very high dexterity, able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds.Store 23 Kinecelerans with claws can use them to cut through many materials. Kinecelerans have prehensile tails, as Kevin 11 was able to use his tail to hang on a wire.Back with a Vengeance Weaknesses Kinecelerans can't run on non-solid ground like mud''Ken 10'' and especially ice, as they have has poor control over the latter.Merry Christmas Most Kinecelerans do not have the disposition to stop and come up with a strategy. Notable Kinecelerans *XLR8 (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) **Speedyquick (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Kineceleran) *K8-E *ML-E *N-8 *N-D *E-N *DJ *ML-E's Mother *Kineceleran with green helmet''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *Helen's donor''The Rooters of All Evil'' Notable Kineceleran Hybrids *Helen Wheels (½ Human) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Kineceleran) *Ultimate Kevin (part Kineceleran) Etymology The name Kineceleran is a combination of the root kine-'' (from Greek ''kinesis, meaning "movement" or "to move") and the Latin word celer ("fast" or "swift"). Together, they mean "fast movement" or "to move swiftly". Trivia *Kinecelerans implied to be faster than Citrakayahs,Kevin LevinSolitary Alignment though according to Matt Wayne, the Citrakayahs are stronger. *Originally, XLR8 was the only Kineceleran on Earth because the slow rotation of Earth made other Kinecelerans sick after a few days. Ben 10,000 This was retconned in Omniverse, as several Kinecelerans reside in Undertown.The More Things Change: Part 2 References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Pop-ups Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Kinecelerans